Beyblade: Age of Gods
by InfernalDesperation
Summary: Sooner or later your past always catches up with you, and you are given a choice to either ignore it or deal with it. New threats will arise, secrets will be revealed, friendships will be tested and battles will be fought. in this time of darkness and despair our heroes will face their strongest enemy, and they will learn that a new age has begun and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Indroduction

**Beyblade: Age of Gods**

**Summary:**

One year has passed since BEGA was shut down and Boris disappeared. The BBA is now fully restored and ready to host the world championships again, but this time it's going to be different. Since Max, Ray and Kai went back to their old teams after the justice 5 tournament; Tyson is tagging up whit Daichi once again to take on the world. But the question everyone wants the answer to is who the new team is? What is their captain´s connection to the former BEGA blader Brooklyn? And what will come of their participation in the Championships?

**Teams:**

BBA Revolution (Asia: Japan)

White Tiger X (Asia: China

PPB All-stars (whit Steve and Rick) (North America)

The Blitzkrieg Boys (whit Ian) (Europe: Russia)

Majestics (Europe: Germany)

Saint Shields (South America)

Team Psychic (Kane, Jim, Salima and Goki) (North America)

Team Zagart (Zeo, Gordo, king and Queen) (North America)

F-Dynasty (Europe: Spain)

Barthez Battalion (Europe: England)

The Former BEGA team (North America)

The Infernal Fury (My OC team) (Australia)

**Pairings:**

Tala x Julia, Tyson x Hilary, Max x Mariam, Ray x Mariah, Bryan x Queen,

Oliver x Mathilda, Brooklyn x Ming Ming.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tyson and Kai where standing on a Hill facing each other, their Beyblades ready to spin. Kai was finally getting his rematch against the champion, a rematch he had strived for since their last battle at the world championships it had drove him crazy and made him abandon his friends when they needed him most, something he deeply regretted but everything had worked out in the end but none of that matter right now, the only thing he cared about at the moment was his rematch against his greatest friend and rival. Even if he didn't show it, he was happier than he had ever been before.

There had only been about 2 months since BEGA was shut down and everything was returning to normal… but for how long?

"You ready for this Kai" Tyson said and smiled at his friend. "I won't hold back"

"Of course I am, now! Let's do this"

Their friends where standing by the sidelines cheering them on Max, Ray, Daichi, Hilary, a bunch of random kids and of course DJ Jassman, finally the sport of beyblading was back to the way it was supposed to be, just having some fun.

"3… 2…. 1… LET IT RIP" They yelled in unison

And the two beyblades crashed together in a powerful explosion blinding everyone watching and covered the area in smoke and dust. The two sacred spirits wasn't letting up for a second has the battle started to heat up even more.

"GO DRAGOON! TAKE HIM DOWN! EVOLUTION STORM!"

"GO DRANZER ATTACK NOW! SPIRAL FIREBALL!"

Everyone watching could feel the immense power in form of shockwaves radiating from the two beasts fighting whit everything they had

Dranzer and Dragoon charged in towards each other whit their final attack. Before anyone had time to react an incredibly powerful shockwave followed by a light bright has the sun sent Tyson, kai and the rest of the audience flying backwards several meters. The sound of ground being torn up and trees breaking filled the air. And then… silence

Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared right up in to the bright blue sky. He could feel his heart beat so fast it felt like it would jump right out of his chest.

"Holy shit! That was some battle, too bad it ended so quickly though"

He heard footsteps coming his way, and just like that Tyson, max and rays heads popped up in his field of vision

"Hey dude you okay?" The Dragon asked the Russian lying on the ground

The phoenix just smirked and Tyson helped him up. They soon joined their remaining friends walking back to Tysons dojo. Tyson was happy his whole team was back even if he knew they wouldn't stay long. He was fully aware that Max, Ray and Kai were going to return to their old teams in their native countries, he knew he would see them again in future tournaments. He couldn't wait…

**Meanwhile in a warehouse somewhere in Western Europe**

Heavy iron doors opened slowly, a young bright blond girl whit purple eyes appeared in the opening.

"We have Found him Captain" she said whit shaky voice has she eyed the black haired boy sitting on the stairs, eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest

"You found him?" he looked up at her and almost smiled.

"Yes we found Brooklyn; he is in japan whit the former BEGA team at the moment

"Good work Mila" he said and smirked "everything is going exactly has planned"

"What do you want us to do about it?

"Nothing right now" he answered has he stood up and started walking towards her "we will meet in time" he passed her and exited the warehouse. She soon followed him…

"So what now" she said has she caught up whit him.

He stopped and looked up in to the gray sky. There was an awkward silence has he just stood there mumbling something she couldn't make out.

Ethan! I asked what now? She was getting a little annoyed.

He turned around and looked her straight in the eyes whit immense anger visible in his.

"I think you know that Mila. We have to prepare ourselves I have a score to settle whit Brooklyn and this loser Tyson Granger who calls himself the best, someone has to put that idiot in place And I'm going to need you guys to help me"

She knew very well and fully understood why her captain wanted to beat Brooklyn and be the best. The reason he wanted to beat Brooklyn was something that went back many years and her captain didn't like to talk about it a lot. He also wanted to beat the current world champion to prove to all Tysons fans and friends how much he didn't deserve the title and that he was nowhere near the best in the world. But she had never seen him so angry and worked up about the matter before.

"Get Ryan and Alexander we have work to do" he finally said has he started to walk back to the warehouse.

She turned around and ran off to find the remaining members of their team.

Ethan stopped and looked up to gray sky again. Painful memories of his childhood filled his head, memories he had suppressed for a long time was returning whit the news of Brooklyn's location.

Things were about to get very interesting.

**That's it for the prologue. Hope you liked it and please review and just know that this is my first story, I welcome criticism but don't bash it whiteout reason and don't bother hating on the pairings because I won't change those. The Chapters are going to be much longer than this. I was only trying to introduce the story a little whit this prologue, I'm going to try to keep the chapters between 3000- 4000 words. The next one will most likely be up in a couple of days... so until next time. **


	3. An Old Rival, A New Friend

**Chapter 1: An Old Rival a New Friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! (But I really wish I did.)**

One year had passed since the BEGA incident and now everything was truly back to normal. Even the BBA Building was completely repaired and Mr. Dickenson had moved the organization from the temporary spot under the bridge to the new and improved building. It was only matter of time before the new world champion ship would be announced and this time it was going be BIG whit a capital B.

Those who had supported BEGA during its reign had switched to the BBA after the justice 5 Tournament when Boris true intensions where revealed to the public. The BEGA Team had it pretty rough during the first weeks after BEGA´s fall. But after some time people started to understand that they were just victims of a Madman. And has the months passed their reputation got better and better, they even earned some fans to.

Our story begins a beautiful summer afternoon in Bey City. Has usual the Beyblade Fanclub was out haunting famous bladers.

And today they were extra lucky…

"THERE HE IS! WE FOUND HIM" Yelled a herd of Fan girls and pointed at a boy whit spiky orange hair and the whit formal outfit he was known to where. The girls started to run towards the defenseless boy ready to take his clothes and some other things.

Said boy heard this and turned around and to his horror saw what looked like an invasion from a medieval war movie. Whit pure fear in his eyes and a high pitched scream he took off running in the opposite direction of the Monsters chasing him.

The chase continued through the streets of the City whit neither part letting up. The boy new the girls were getting closer and they would defiantly rip him apart because they couldn't control themselves but that is how most fan girls are, like it or not.

Whit the herd chaining ground every second he knew he had to hide and fast. He saw and decently empty alley and took a right turn in. he hid behind some big garbage cans and waited. He´s heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have heart attack. He was actually really scared even though they were just girls. He had heard many stories of fan girls breaking in to their idols homes and taking personal belongings, most recently he had heard that his old rival Kai Hiwatari had a break in at his mansion in Russia a couple of weeks ago and the only things they stole was his scarf, face paint and underwear. So it was pretty safe to say that it was his fans… if not some perverted old man that had a fetish for famous young male bladers… probably not though…

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes hard.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to lose my underwear. I just want to go home. Just let me go home" he pleaded

Suddenly the footsteps stopped right in front of the garbage cans were he was hiding. He was ready to hear screams and feel his clothes being torn of his body any second. Instead he heard a male voice.

"Brooklyn! Is that you? Why are you sitting behind those garbage cans?

He opened his eyes in shock and turned around to see who it was.

"Tyson? Hey Tyson!" He said and stood up fast. "Oh you know just sitting here and thinking about life the usual stuff…" he excused and laughed nervously.

Fangirls? He said questioningly and smirked knowingly.

"Yeah" he sighed and scratched his head. "Can you help me get rid of them?"

"No problem buddy, just follow me"

The two boys exited the alley and started walking down the street. After about 10 minutes they had left the main city and come to a residential area.

"Hey Tyson where are we going?" He asked and was looking over his shoulder every 5 second to make sure the girls hadn't followed them.

"To my Grandpa´s Dojo of course it's the only safe haven for famous good looking bladers like us"

"And why is that?" he asked and looked questioningly at the Blunette.

It's because in this Dojo my Grandpa Jumps out from nowhere and hits people in the face whit his kendo stick every five minutes, so they don't dare to go there anymore.

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, they have tried" he stopped in front of a big wooden gate. "Here we are" he pushed open the massive doors whit relative ease and walked in.

"So this is where you live huh?" Brooklyn said when they entered the dojo.

"Yep, home sweet home"

"By the way where is your grandpa anyway? Shouldn't I have been smacked in the face by know?" he asked and looked around hastily for any sign of a ninja grandpa waiting somewhere.

"He is not home" Tyson said and took of his shoes.

Brooklyn stopped dead in his tracks has he was about to take his shoes too and stared at the blunette in disbelief "then how is it safe here if he is not home?"

Even if Brooklyn could only see the back of the Dragon he knew he was smirking.

"The girls don't know that… do they?" he answered and started walking down the hall

Brooklyn just shrugged and followed him.

The boys entered the living room. While Tyson went straight for the kitchen. Brooklyn stopped in the middle of the room just taking it all in. He was actually in Tyson Grangers house. "This is so strange" he taught"

So Brooklyn, why are you in Bey City anyway?" Tyson asked as he returned from the kitchen whit two sodas handing one to the redhead and flopped down on the couch.

"Well" he said as he sat down on the other end of the sofa "Me and my team lives here now"

"You mean Mystel, Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher?

"Yeah everyone besides Crusher" he said and sighed "he was only in it to save his sister. But the rest of us had all become really good friends in the short time BEGA was up plus we had our common interest in Beyblade and playing together in future tournaments. "So we decided to become an official BBA team"

"That's so cool! Well to bad about Crusher though, that guy had heart. But anyway, are you guys going to Battle in the next Champion ships?

"Of course, and we are going to win"

"I don't think so because I'm planning on taking my 4th title

"Well see" he said and laughed.

Being here in Tyson dojo sure was strange. Just one year ago they had been bitter rivals fighting to win a tournament which would decide the fate of the sport they both now loved and it had ended whit half of the city destroyed.

Being a part of BEGA was something Brooklyn and the others highly regretted. He´s defeat in finals of the justice 5 tournaments had opened his eyes to what beyblading was really all about and also that Boris was an evil bastard that only used people, but he had realized it too late.

Now there was nothing else to do besides trying to earn everyone's trust, show them that he and his team wasn't like Boris at all and convince everyone that they were a serious team now whit goals, rules and respect for other bladers and the sport itself, it wasn't going to be easy but they had start somewhere right? I mean the Blitzkrieg Boys had done it... So why couldn't they? They had all been victims of the same asshole.

"Brooklyn?" Came Tysons voice and snapped him back to reality

"Yeah, what?" He said and turned his attention to the Dragon.

"What happened to you guys after our battle last year?"

"Well" he began "since Ming Ming was the only one whit a place in the city… we stayed whit her and kept away from the public eye for some time… and mostly bonded more has friends I guess.

"That explains the rumors of you guys leaving the country in shame"

Well you know, when you work for a known EX criminal and destroy half the city you don't become very popular… he sighed and closed his eyes. I wish I never meet that purple haired freak…

Tyson nodded in agreement. "It's not the first time he had heard those words and not the first time Boris had used someone" he t remembered his first champion ship 3 years ago, which was also the first time he had meet the man.

After about 2 hours of TV watching, chatting and games. The sun was starting to set a little.

"Hey Tyson, What time is it?" Brooklyn looked over to the boy who had almost fallen asleep.

Tyson lazily picked up his phone and unlocked it "5pm" he said and dropped it on the table again.

Brooklyn's eyes went wide "HOLY SHIT! IM SO LATE!"

After Brooklyn had left Tyson picked up the game they had been playing for the last hour he had never been so badly defeated at one of his own games before.

He growled and threw it across the room. "Of course Brooklyn is pro and Call of Duty. He fucking pro at everything he tries. "Oh Tyson I have never played this game before! Please go easy on me!" Tyson was trying to mimic Brooklyn's voice" when they were playing earlier "Fucking 40-0… never played before my ass!"

**Back Ming Ming´s apartment.**

"Where the hell is Brooklyn!? He is two fucking hours late… AGAIN!

From the couch Mystel and Garland was watching Ming Ming walking in circles and freak out over Brooklyn's absence whit amused looks on their faces.

"Calm down Ming Ming, so what if he is a little late" came the voice of Mystel

SO WHAT!? Ming Ming Shouted "WE WHERE SUPPOSED TO EAT DINNER TWO HOURS AGO, WHAT IS THE MATTER WHIT YOU!?

Why are you screaming at me? I'm not to one who is late am i? The blond tried to defend himself against the pop star.

"Wow you have really pissed her off this time" Garland mumbled has he stood up eyeing the diva standing in the middle of their living room glaring at the blond on the couch so pissed it looked she was going to literally explode any second.

"You know Ming you should calm down or else you might pop that huge vain on your forehead" Mystel chuckled and pointed at her

The divas face went blood red and her eyes black has the night...

YOU LITTLE...

"SOOO" came garlands voice and interrupted Ming Ming has she was about say something really nasty to the blond. "Our dinner is cold, we are starving and Brooklyn is still not here... should I just order a pizza before we die?

Ming Ming calmed down a little and her face went back to its normal color. She nodded "pizza sounds good"

Garland nodded back and grabbed phone, leaving the room to call for some food.

Ming Ming glared at the blond on couch who grinned back. She really wanted to slap that stupid smile of his face but she was far too hungry "I will get you later" she growled and left the living room and a laughing Mystel.

**Next morning**

A sharp knock on the door brought Tyson back from dreamland. He sat up and realized that he wasn't in his room he was actually sitting on the couch and the TV was still on.

"Aw man… I fell I sleep on the couch again" he groaned "and my back hurts to"

He got up and started walking to the kitchen for some breakfast when he heard the knocking again. This time it was louder and fiercer.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming he mumbled" he made his way to the door and opened it. Outside stood Kenny and Hilary.

"Nice of you to finally wake up Tyson" Kenny said and smiled "I have something for you" he passed the still half asleep boy whit Hilary and entered the living room.

About a minute later Tyson came back in to the living room and sat down on the couch opposite of Kenny and Hilary.

"So chief, what did you have for me?" Tyson finally said and was getting a little impatient.

"Take a look at this" pulled out a new beyblade... That looked oddly familiar.

"That… That is a new Dragoon Tyson stuttered" he could feel the excitement building in him.

"Yep, Dragoon Metal Fantom, It is the best beyblade i have ever built so you better not lose it" Kenny said and eyed the speechless boy in front of him. "It took me 3 full days of work to get its just right; I also had to wait 1 whole month to get the latest high-tech gear from max´s mom before I could even start building it"

Tyson didn't hear anything Kenny said, He was lost in paradise; in his hands was the most epic beyblade he had ever seen. He had to test it... like right now!

Hilary who had been silent the whole time finally decided to join in seeing has Tyson was not whit them at the moment

"Tyson! Hello are you there?" she waved her hands in front of his face trying to get contact… nothing

She looked at Kenny who just shrugged.

She decided to try something else. She stood up and raised her right arm.

"What are you going to do now" Kenny stared at the brunette "wait you're not going to sla…?

"SMACK!" Hilary´s right hand made contact whit Tyson cheek and he was sent flying to the floor.

Kenny sighed and looked down on the boy on floor who had finally woken up from his Daydreaming. "Was that really necessary" he asked the smirking brunette

"Yep" she answered and sat down again "And totally sweet" she chuckled.

Tyson who hadn't registered the hard slap got on his feet and raced out of the living room whit incredible speed. "Where is he going" Hilary frowned has she heard the front door slam shut.

Kenny didn't answer but his eyes went wide like he just realized something and he also took off after Tyson.

Hilary just sat there dumbfounded "okay... I better go and see what the hell is going on whit those two"

Outside Tyson was trying to launch his new beyblade while Kenny was trying to stop him yelling that it was too dangerous.

"NO TYSON! YOU CAN'T LAUNCH IT HERE! YOU CAN HURT SOMEONE!" Kenny yelled has he tried to take the beyblade from the blunette who was whit all his might try to keep the shorter boy off him and at the same time launch his new beyblade.

Hilary came rushing out after the boys only to find them in a wrestling match on the lawn.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get of each other now!" the brunette tried to separate the two boys but ended up being dragged in herself.

Soon there was Full three-way wrestling match on Tysons lawn. Whit the Neighbors watching, cheering and betting money on Hilary.

**At the New BBA Building**

"Mr. Dickenson?" Hearing his name being called brought the old man back to his senses after being in deep thoughts on some upcoming events. He took up the documents and put them away before answering.

"Yes" he called out to his secretary over their little private office telephone.

"You have a visitor. He says he knows you"

"Send him in" he said and released the speak button.

"Ah! Hiro my boy" the man smiled recognizing the young man has he entered the office.

"Hello! Mr. D how have you been?" He asked and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Good! A lot of work lately though. You know, to get the business back in gear after the little incident last year"

"Yeaah" he said and laughed a little. "You know I only joined them to help Tyson and the G-Revs get stronger right"

"I know" he said and smiled "you don't have to explain yourself to me Hiro, I knew about your real intentions all along"

"Well anyway" he said having trailed of a little from the real reason the was visiting. "I didn't come here just to visit" I have something to tell you,

The old man nodded and urged him to go on.

Last week the Australian Beyblade Champions where surprise challenged by and unknown team and of course everyone who was there taught these unknown bladers would lose big time. But that was NOT the case.

"So what happened then?" Mr. Dickenson asked and looked at Hiro who just stared down at the floor.

"Of the 4 Members on the champion team" he began "2 where sent to the hospital and 1 died of internal bleedings. He finished and looked at the old man who looked utterly shocked.

"Wh... Why I haven't I been told about this" was all he could get out.

"Well like you said earlier you have had much work to deal whit plus the match was unofficial and was never shown on TV.

"I still should have been told by someone" he growled "This is the first match in the history of Beyblade where someone has died!" Mr. Dickenson slammed his fist on his desk so hard that his reading lamp well of and broke. "I want to know all about the team that did this. I will make sure they won't get within a mile of a beyblade ever again!"

"Well like I said, they are completely unknown. I don't even have a team name on them" Hiro was genuinely scared right now. He had never seen the always jolly and happy round man lose his shit like this, Hiro however fully understood it.

"By the way Hiro, how did you find out about this" Mr. Dickenson was eyeing the young man whit slight suspicion.

Hiro was now also starting to get ticket off when he realized that Mr. D was actually questioning him about the matter, Like he would have anything to do whit beybladers like that. No he had had enough of this interrogation. He looked Mr. Dickenson straight in the eyes and opened his mouth to talk "I was there… I saw it whit my own eyes... but I had NOTHING to do whit it" Whit those words He stood up and left the room, But not whiteout slamming the door real good to show Mr. D that he had crossed the line whit that question.

Mr. Dickenson didn't bother stopping him. He knew their conversation was over. He was really too upset to continue anyway and he knew he had done wrong by questioning Hiro like he would have anything at all to do whit it. But right now He need time to think, figure things out and most importantly finding this unknown team before it happened again…

**I know what you are thinking… Someone dying of internal bleedings from a beyblade match!? What!? I know it's a little extreme but considering the matches that went down at the end of the 3rd season I thought it could happen… Well anyway I hope you liked it and please review it would mean a lot. Although I said I wouldn't I am changing 1 pairing, Instead of Mystel x Mariah I will have it changed to Ray x Mariah a little two common I know but I like it more…**


	4. Fort Blitzkrieg

**Chapter 2: Fort Blitzkrieg**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own shit…**

"Fuck! It's cold!" Bryan slammed the door, locked it and placed the shopping bags on the floor. For about a minute he stood there letting the warmth of the house help him regain the feeling in his feet and hands. It had been his turn to go grocery shopping this week; normally he didn't mind doing the task, but since it was at least 10 degrees colder than usual it had not been pleasant.

Ever since the 5 Russians had moved in together in one house each one of the members had some tasks to do every week. Spencer was the house cook, he prepared every meal for the team and in return they took turn in helping him whit the dishes. Bryan was the team driver and he also cared for the two vehicles the team had which were their normal car and their Team Buss,

They used the buss when they traveled all together to tournaments in Russia. Tala handled the team's workout schedule and he also made sure everyone followed it. Kai took care of the team's economy; he made sure they always had enough money. And last was Ian. He was the team technician he made sure their beyblades were working perfectly and up to date whit the latest parts.

"Fun trip to the store?" Ian had entered the room when he heard Bryan curse of the weather when he came in.

"Why do you care?" Bryan glared at the snake who just smirked back.

"I don't, but spencer needs to start making dinner, like right now" Ian eyed his lilac haired teammate who seemed more ticket off the usual "Probably because of the unusual cold weather" he thought

"Whatever!" Bryan spat and passed Ian, disappearing trough the kitchen door.

Tala who had been sleeping on the couch was woken by the front door slamming shut a few muffled voices and then someone angrily stomping in to the kitchen.

"Bryans must be back from the supermarket" he thought. He lazily climbed to his feet and made his way into the kitchen.

"KAI! DINNER IS READY!" spencer yelled. His heavy voice shaking the whole building, no doubt the blunette heard him.

Kai entered the kitchen a few minutes later, taking a seat next to spencer.

"So guys, I have some good news" Tala put down his fork looked at his teammates who didn't seem to give a shit…

You all know kai turned 18 last week right?

The whole table started to giggle when Tala mentioned that one special wild night that included stripper´s, the police, a hostage situation, several bar fights and last but not least hijacking a school bus…

"Well anyway" Tala began again starting to get ticket of trying hard to keep the focus of his teammates.

"I have inherited my grandfather's old mansion. Tala and I thought it would be good idea if we moved there. It bigger, cleaner and everyone can have their own room and bathroom" Kai blurted out before his captain had the chance. He looked at his captain who had now closed his eyes and were counting to 10 his hands twitching uncontrollably.

"Yes... exactly" Tala said slowly, glaring at his teammate who suddenly seemed very interested in the roof.

"Are you serious?" Came spencer´s voice, has he was trying to comprehend what his captain just said"

"Dead serious" Tala said and looked proud "It was mostly my idea too."

"So what do you guys think? Is it a good idea at all?" Kai said and looked utterly bored.

"I like it" Bryan said has chewed on a piece of chicken. Ian nodded and Tala turned his attention to the giant blond.

I don't know… I mean we can't just sell this place and move; I have too much memory's here.

"Okay… then we will keep this house and still move" Tala suggested impatiently.

Spencer looked at his team mates who were all nodding and looking exited. "Can we even afford to have two places?"

"Well did not only receive the mansion, but also Voltaire's fortune… so we are pretty filthy rich now" Kai said and smirked.

"How rich?" Spencer pressed on. Still not fully giving in to the idea "Yeah! How rich" came Ian´s voice" he was also now getting interested in the matter.

"Richer than Robert" he said and stood up, leaving the room. He knew he didn't need to say more.

Spencer looked around the table at his remaining teammates registering their reaction´s.

Ian fainted whit a loud bang as he hit the floor, Bryan choked on the piece of chicken he had almost managed to swallow and Tala jumped up on the table and did a creepy little dance of joy.

He knew it was useless to protest. "FINE" he yelled "WE WILL MOVE TO VOLTAIRE`S CREEPY MANSION" he threw his arms up in defeat leaving the room and slamming the door.

It was late, almost 12pm at night, The Spanish brunette named Julia was alone in the apartment she usually shared whit Raul and Romero and she was bored out of her mind and they wouldn't return until the next day.

So pointlessly surfing the internet was a prefect activity for nights like these when she couldn't sleep and when nothing else seemed to spark any kind of interest. She was laying in her bed whit her laptop on her stomach two pillows behind her head for support and a cold drink on the nightstand within reach.

After finally getting tired of watching random fail compilations on YouTube, she logged on to Facebook to see what her friends were doing or had been doing. She scanned trough her news feed for about a minute before finally finding something that caught her attention. A status update from Tala…. She read it out loud to herself:

"Has you all know my BEST FRIEND! Kai turned 18 last week and he has inherited he´s grandpa's mansion and fortune and NOW WE ARE RICHER THAN ANYONE OF THE MAJESTICS! YEAAH! SUCK IT MACGREGOR!"

She eagerly clicked on the "show comments" button wanting to read the biggest comment war in History.

She was not disappointed….

For almost 2 hours, a battle of insults, smart comebacks, racial slurs and disgusting words she never knew existed had raged between the two redheads of the team's whit accessional inputs from other members.

She sat there for 15 minutes reading the whole thing.

When she was done she scrolled down a little suddenly falling in too deep thoughts about something, then out of pure reflex she clicked on the Russian Wolf´s profile like her consciousness didn't really register what her hand was doing.

His profile page loaded up and she noticed a new profile picture (it`s obviously not her first visit…) she eagerly clicked on the new picture. It loaded up and showed the whole team standing in what looked like a random street in Moscow or any city in Russia because honestly they all looked the same to her. In the middle of the group was a short guy whit purple hair and a large nose, Julia never seen before "That must be Ian" she thought remembering Tala mentioning a short guy whit that purple hair last year. The one he referred to as "The Midget"

On his right was Bryan and to his left was Tala himself, Beside Tala was Kai and beside Bryan was Spencer. They all looked genuinely happy in this picture like a group of best friends; they were smiling too… even Bryan and Kai.

She couldn't help but blush when she studied the handsome redhead standing in the middle of the snowy road holding his arms around his teammates like they were his brothers, it looked like they were all real happy and caring for each other and not a bunch of antisocial depressed jerks like their reputation stated.

She smiled when she noticed his trademark wolfish smirk, the one he was known to flash to his fans and reporters, journalists as well.

Even although she never told anyone, she had developed an interest for him at last year's Championship. It developed later into quite strong feelings at the end, During Tyson and Kai´s battle.

It all started when DJ Jazzmen had announced that her team was up against the Blitzkrieg Boys. She hadn't taught much about it at that moment since she didn't really know who they were. Even if the teams had been introduced at the beginning of the tournament, she hadn´t paid much attention to them or anyone for that matter but that all changed when they entered the arena.

The cameramen had their focus on Kai since he was the best blader and the fan favorite. But her attention had been caught and kept by the Tall redhead walking beside him.

She finally left Tala`s profile, starting to feel like a stalker. She sighed and closed down the browser and shut the computer off. She lay down on the bed staring at the roof of her bedroom. Thoughts, feelings and questions running rampage in her head. How was she ever gonna sleep now?

Spencer stood in the middle of now completely empty house that once served has a shelter to 4 homeless boys that had nowhere to go when Balkov Abbey was closed after their embarrassing but eye opening loss to the BladeBreakers. If it hadn't been for the hidden stash of money he had discovered searching what was left, hours before the police had arrived. It had been exactly enough to rent the house and he had to take a small time job, until they could start earning money from Beyblade tournaments again.

He had mixed feelings about this whole moving project Tala and Kai suggested even if he wanted what was best for his team. It felt like a part of him would stay here forever just like whit the abbey.

He was trying to stay as long as possible before his team was done loading the most necessary furniture on the truck outside. Soon he would be leaving the place that was the reason he and his team was still together… Still friends…

"SPENCER!? YOU COMING!?"

Hearing Tala call his name snapped the giant back to reality. He took one last look at his first real home and then he left. Has he closed to door and locked it, He could hear Bryan starting the truck.

"I better get my own Bathroom" he muttered has he made his way to the truck.

It had gotten pretty late when the boys were done moving everything in to the mansion. It had taken at least 3 hours because of the problem that arrived when it was time to choose rooms. They had eventually settled whit one each and they could finally start moving things in.

The clock hit 8pm when spencer carried the last item from the truck into his room. It was a framed version of Tala´s FB picture. He hanged it carefully on the wall beside his computer. That picture always made him smile because it showed that they weren't at all like the media described them. They were really a happy kind of family. He exited the room, locked the door.

He joined his team downstairs in the enormous living room. He made himself comfortable in a large leather couch.

"Now we are official moved in guys" Tala said has he entered the room whit a tray of drinks handing one to each "this is our new home, our mansion" he lifted his glass and encouraged the other to do the same. They all crashed their glasses together.

"I hereby rename this name this mansion Fort Blitzkrieg"

A group consisting of 3 teenagers between the ages of 15-18 was pacing through the streets of a small Dutch town. Eyeing everyone who passed them whit suspicion.

Ryan? The female member of the group called out.

"What?" Came a cold answer.

Where did Ethan tell us to meet him again?

He stopped so abruptly she almost crashed in to him and almost tripping over the shorter boy who was walking behind her.

"On that bridge" he said and pointed.

Before she could say anything, he was already on his way again.

She looked in the direction the had showed and saw a bridge and someone indeed standing there. "There you are" she thought

"What are you staring at?" the shorter white haired boy looked utterly confused. The blond girl didn't look sane; by the way she was just staring at what looked like nothing at all.

"Let's go" she said suddenly and started to walk hastily after her other teammate.

He just shrugged and started to run after her to keep up. At times glancing out towards the city hoping to see what she had been staring at so intensely.

Blue eyes studied the slowly flowing water beneath. It looked so peaceful and uncaring, like it had no problems or anything to worry about. Free from the troubles of the world. He could see his own reflection in the water surface. "Is this what I have had to become to finally find peace? The same question had popped in to his head at several accessions. His pale complexion, messy black hair and visible tiredness in his eyes showed a lifetime of struggle. All he really wanted to do was lay down and fade away… But not until he had his revenge… nothing and no one was going to stand in his way.

He heard footsteps on the wooden floor of the bridge. And soon three more heads popped up in the water reflection. His team…. The only people in the world he trusted. They were his ticket to a battle whit Brooklyn, Tyson and the other top ranked Bladers of the BBA.

He was going to show them how a real master plays and wins.

"So guys are you ready for this?" he said and looked up at them.

"Of course we are" Mila said and smirked "or else we wouldn't be here right?" She looked at Ryan and Alexander who nodded in agreement.

"We are whit you buddy. All the way" Ryan who was second in charge on the team and closest friend whit the captain knew everything about his past and why they were doing this.

"Let's go then" Ethan said and started to walk off the bridge. "We have a plane to catch."


	5. An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visit**

It had already gotten really late when Coach Judy released the All Starz from their last crazy workout of the week, now the weekend waited.

"I can't take this anymore!" the All-star captain Michael yelled has he collapsed on the Locker room bench he breathed heavily, his entire body was sore. "You are just too weak" Rick snorted at the blond, has he opened his locker.

"Huh!? Who are you calling weak?" Michael yelled back, staring at rick who just laughed at him.

"You of course, who else?"

"You little shi…."

Hey hey! Guys? Take it easy, no need to fight" Max had just entered when he Michael was about to chuck a bottle of shampoo at his white haired teammate.

Michael sighed and dropped the shampoo "Whatever" he grabbed his bag "I will see you tomorrow Max" he left the locker room and slammed the door.

Max opened his locker and placed his gym clothes at the bottom and took his jacket.

"I'm going to" to max said when he was finished packing, he looked at Rick who still in his locker. "Yea! Catch you later kid" he yelled back as he heard max close the locker room door behind him.

Max Exited the locker room, waved good bye to the others and headed to the streets. He decided to take the long way, wasting as much time as possible, since he knew he had homework waiting for him when he got home.

After walking about 6 blocks he took a sharp right through an alley, one he had walked many times it led straight onto his street. But why this alley was on his mind this beautiful night was of a whole other reason. Only 2 years ago he had met someone in this alley, someone he hadn't seen since he and Tysons had won the world champion ship the same year. It was kind sad that they hadn't been able to spend more time together he taught.

Has he stalked trough alley that same sound he had heard that day seemed to playing in his mind, the sound of a beyblade spinning in nearby. He usually heard it in his head every time he walked through here, but tonight it seemed louder than ever. Loud like it was actually there… he stopped and listened. "No fucking way" he whispered. The sound of a beyblade spinning on something made of metal could be heard clearly.

He started running down the alley, the sound only getting stronger whit every second. He stopped when he reached a garage, not realizing that the sound was gone…

He frowned when he didn't see anyone "my mind most be playing a cruel joke on me tonight" he taught as he started walking away.

He stopped abruptly "What the fu…" Max said has the sound came back. He spun around and stalked back over the garage.

Only to find a small metal dish whit a familiar blue blade spinning perfectly in the middle.

As he watched the beyblade spin, a huge goofy grin appeared on the face of the love strucken boy.

"Mariam" he whispered

Has one queue the bluehaird beauty appeared in front him? "Hey max, nice of you to join me this fine evening"

"MARIAM!" Max yelled has he saw her, She hastily walked over to him and placed a hand over his mouth as he was about to yell again, preventing him from waking the entire neighborhood.

"Walk whit me and I will tell you everything you want to know, but don't yell" he nodded as she took her hand away.

She started walking towards Max Street and motioned him to follow.

They walked in silence side by side max glancing over at her from time to time whit the same goofy grin on his face.

They soon came to the end of the alley and walked up to max house, she sat down on the steps leading up to his door and he did the same.

"So max? You must be wondering what I am doing here" she said and looked over at the blond

"To see me?" he said whit a hint of hope in his voice, using those evil puppy eyes of his.

"I wish" she said and chuckled "but I'm afraid not" she sighed and closed her eyes

"Then why are you here? And where are the others?" Max looked at her, she seemed afraid.

"I and the others spread up to locate all the old Bladebreakers"

Why are yo… you guys are going to try to steal ou….

"Max!" she growled "we spread up to warn you guys"

"Mariam? I don't understand… warn us about what?"

She sighed and took a deep breath "did you know that the Australian regional champions were challenged by a completely unknown team 3 weeks ago?" she began and seemed to have trouble continuing.

Max looked at her whit not fully understanding "No I didn't… what happened?"

"Well… the challenging team won…"

"Really? An unknown team beating a regional champion one? That is strange"

Max looked over at the bluehaird girl, She looked like she about to cry memories of that day coming back…

"Mariam? What the matter with you?"

She just sat there in silence her eyes full of tears.

Max stared at her in shock. He had never seen her like this.

"Mariam? I know you didn't come all this way to tell me this, something happened over there, something you are not telling me"

She took another deep breath and looked at him whit teary eyes…

"Max?" she said whit a fragile voice "have you ever seen someone die?

He was completely taken back. "What kind of question was is that? Of course I haven't.

Before he could say anything else… She took her third deep breath and looked up at him again struggling to continue. When she finally did her voice was weak.

"Even though this unknown team was completely trashing the champions in the two first matches, the part I will never forget was when the Regional champions captain stepped up to the dish for his match" max nodded and urged her to go on.

"That's when he got up from the bench" she whispered and shivered at the memory.

Who? Max said with a voice that made it sound like he was about to her the conclusion to the greatest mystery ever.

"Their captain"

So… he kill…

"He killed him yes… Whit one attack he completely shattered the other beyblade and sent chunks of the dish flying and hitting his opponent. The captain of champion team was declared dead by the medical staff, I watched with my team as they covered him whit a blanket. His team was freaking out from the bench…

"What happened to the other team" Max had a hard time processing what she just said. And just asked whatever came to mind.

"They left before security had time to get them… And that is why I'm here…"

You guys wanted me to know about them, incase I or any of the others meet them. He said has he felt anger flare up inside him.

"Look Max I know you want them to get punished for what they did, but please don't go after them" the blond was clenching his fists tight, but finally nodded... "Okay I won't"

I mean it's not just pointless, since the chance of you actually finding them is like one in a million"

Max nodded but remained silent…

"Tell me about them…" he said after about a minute of silence "what are they like?

She was slightly taken back by the question but nodded.

"There are four members on the team, one girl and three guys… the girl has medium length blond hair tied up in a ponytail, she was first to battle… she had a grey beyblade whit blue trim… second up was an older boy whit short dark red hair… his beyblade was red whit black trim, Then there was a younger member that didn't battle, he had white hair and looked to be a lot younger than the others…

She suddenly stopped.

Max looked over at her "what about the captain? What about the killer?

She swallowed hard…

"He had messy black hair standing out in all kinds of directions, a long black coat and skin as pale as Bryan of blitzkrieg boys. His beyblade was black whit golden trim. The most powerful blade I have ever seen" she finished.

"Any bit beasts?"

"I don't know… didn't see any"

Mariam suddenly stood up and started to leave… Max looked up at her retreating form and jumped up from where he was sitting

"Mariam? Where are you going?" He yelled after her.

"I have to go! I will see you again soon! And remember don't go after them…" she yelled back

He watched has the girl he loved since the day they met, vanish down the alley she came…

He sighed… "God dammit"

He picked up his bag and stalked up to his front door, unlocked it and entered.

Has he laid in bed that night, all kinds of questions and taughts running rampage in his head, "who is this team? Where did they come from? Will they come after me?"

"Whatever happens I'm sure they will show up somehow, somewhere" and when they do I will be ready…

**That was chapter 3! Well I can start by apologizing for putting this story on hold for so long… I have had so much to do whit school as well has my driver's license and a nice little writer's block to top it all off… well I'm going to try to keep the chapters coming faster after this, Seeing has my motivation is back and I have time to focus on this, Well anyway review and I will see you soon.**


	6. Announcements

**Chapter 4: Announcements**

**At the BBA headquarters**

It was one of those summer days when it didn't actually feel like summer., The sky was grey and the rain was coming down like there was no tomorrow. The BBA chairman had been held up in his office for hours, trying to figure out what to do about everything that was going on.

He had a tournament to announce but yet it didn't f feel like a good idea… considering the news Hiro had brought him a couple of days ago. He wanted the qualifiers to begin as fast as possible but with that team still out there it could pose a risk for all the young bladers who were definitely going to sign up.

The old man sighed as he stood up from his chair and walked over to his office window, trying to get some answers by gazing at the gray boring sky (being on the tip of desperation he was willing to try anything)

He had to do something. Everyone expected a tournament this year… it had already been but on hold longer than usual. He was not even 100% sure that team would do anything or even show up at an official event.

Has he made his decision he walked over to his desk and pressed the office telephone, the voice of his secretary rang out through the speakers as she answered.

Mr. D what can I do for you? She sounded pretty esthetic over the line (most likely bored out of her mind he guessed)

"I would like to call a…" he paused for a moment thinking it over once more, but still decided to proceed "a press conference tomorrow 12 am sharp" he finished and released the button.

Sitting down in his chair again he taught through his decision several times but still came to the same conclusion "This had to be done"

He powered up his laptop and started on his speech…

**The BBA training center**

3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP

Tyson launched his new Dragoon MF into one of the sturdier dishes the center had to offer. The new Dragoon had proved to be a master piece of beyblade technology, it was burning up the titanium plates that made up the dish he was practicing in, there is no way he was going to not take his 4th title this year.

Daichi watches his teammate with pure jealousy from the bench. Why had Tyson gotten a brand new dragoon while he had not?

He looked over at Kenny who was sitting next to him recording Tysons stats and improvements.

"Hey chief? Am I getting a new strata?"

Kenny looked up from his computer "don't worry Daichi I'm working on it" he smiled at the redhead who nodded back.

HA! Yeah! Tyson caught his beyblade ending the practice, he walked over to the bench "so chief how much improvement are we talking about" he sat down and took a swig of his water bottle.

"A lot" he exclaimed and turned the screen to the dragon "all your stats have improved immensely, you have at least twice has much speed, force and defense than before and your endurance and balance has increased as well"

"Awesome!" Tyson left the bench and walked over to the dish to do another test go just as doors opened and BBA Revolutions brown-haired coach also know has Hilary Tachibana walked in.

"Hey guys" she greeted the her team and made her way towards the bench

"Hey Hilary" Kenny looked up and Tysons just nodded in her direction.

She looked at Daichi who looked at back at her and smiled.

"Grandma" he said greetingly.

She narrowed her eyes at the redhead "prick" she muttered under her breath as she sat down next to Kenny who proceeded to show her Tysons improvements.

The attention of the champion team was once caught when the doors to their training room opened once more and the former BEGA team stepped in.

"Hey guys!" Tysons yelled and caught his blade quickly making his way over to them. Kenny had also acknowledged of the new team and nodded towards them in a silent greeting slightly blushing as he made eye contact whit the pop star she smiled at him and waved and he felt his cheeks burn like fire, while Hilary cursing because she was once more in the presence of said pop star

As Ming Ming made faces to the now pissed of brunette Tyson was greeting the others.

So you guys come here to improve? Try to become good enough to beat me? Tyson said jokingly and garland laughed out loud.

"Yea of course" he chuckled and decided to play along "you are so awesome Tyson we have to train day and night to keep up whit you"

Both boys laughed once more and shook hands.

After greetings were over and everyone had unpacked and the BEGA tem and warmed up the training could begin.

Ey! Brooklyn? Tyson yelled at the ginger "you wanna blade? He held up his new dragoon.

The smirk on Brooklyn's face told Tyson that it was on! "Haha you are going to regret this" he said and stood from his bench

Tyson nodded towards Kenny to record the battle.

The two boys stood by the dish on each their side ready to go.

Kenny turned his camera towards the dish and hit record, while Garland started the countdown.

3… 2… 1 LET IT RIP! Tyson and Brooklyn yelled as their blades were launched simultaneously in to the dish. Whit a loud bang the two blades made contact in the middle and started circling each other both looking for an opening.

"Let's see how your Zeus holds up against my new Dragoon Metal Fantom" Dragoon left the outer ring of the dish and charged towards the black blade who quickly evaded but was surprised when the white one fast as lighting came back and made a direct hit. Brooklyn's blade was knocked in to the side of the dish and bounced back in to the middle.

You have improved Tyson I must admit, but this battle will be mine to take.

Tyson just smirked back and went in for another attack "We will see about that"

The rest of the BEGA team watches whit excitement from the sidelines has Brooklyn was actually blading in a normal friendly match, a match whiteout anything on the line or any rivalry… at least not any bad once.

The match was soon over ending in a tie, which was what everyone expected since they were pretty much equal in all aspects.

After the training session was over a 1 hour and a half later. The teams were just sitting and talking. When Kenny turned on the little TV that was in every training room.

What are watching? Mystel asked has he looked over at the brunette.

"Beyblade news" he exclaimed and sat down again.

The news channel came on and the usual sport reporter DJ Jazzman appeared on the screen he was standing outside the BBA Building whit a microphone.

"Hello all beyblade fans I'm DJ Jazzman live outside the BBA Headquarters! The BBA chairman Mr. Dickenson has just called for a pressconferance about upcoming events"

Everyone looked at each other "could it be the World Championships" Ming Ming Looked around at everyone (besides Hilary).

"Yea I think and hope so" Tyson said and smiled. Garland Nodded "Must be"

Everyone attention was again caught by the TV when Mr. Dickenson himself appeared on the screen.

"Ladies and Gentleman, considering everything that happened last year and the rebuilding of the new BBA that took a lot of time and money, but I now feel confident that the past is behind us and we can move on, so I have decided to start up the World championship once again… beginning whit the qualifiers starting in one month time… Thank you" he smiled at the crowd and started answering questions as the reports went wild...

The TV was shut off has Tyson and Daichi jumped up from the bench and punches their hands in the air "YES! The world championship is finally here"

"So?" Garland looked around at his team

"What" Brooklyn looked confused.

Garland gave him a lame look as Ming Ming just laughed

"The world championships!" he exclaimed loudly "are we signing up?"

"Of course we are" Ming Ming chuckled "we talked about this" the other two nodded and Garland smiled "great then its settled"

"You guys are joining right" Tyson appeared and joined their conversation.

"We are" Brooklyn turned to the blunette.

"Great! But don't expect to win it because I'm taking my fourth title"

"Really" Mystel said and tilted his head "because in don't think so, I think this year we will be the new champions, he looked around his team looking for agreement and getting it.

"Yeah sorry Tyson but this year I will be overthrowing you your title" Garland said whit confidence.

"Haha! In your dreams dude" the dragons confidence peeking "nobody is taking me down!"

As the day ended and it getting late the two teams parted and left for their homes. BBA Revolution went back to Tysons Dojo and The Former BEGA team went back to Ming Mings Apartment.

Walking in silence the BEGA team passed through several blocks before the reaching their street when the ginger haired one stopped abruptly.

"Hey guys?" He yelled out to them and they stopped.

"What?" Mystel yelled out slightly annoyed wanting to get inside has the it had gotten slightly chilly outside.

"If we are going to join the World Champion ships we need a name…."

Tyson and his team had reached the gates to the dojo when Tyson noticed a note sitting on the wooden door. He looked at it for a long time before he took it off and scanned it mumbling something that sounded like "what the hell" the other 3 has appeared behind him looking over his shoulder trying to get a better look.

"What does it say" Hilary whispered

Tyson cleared his voice and read out loud "Tyson I need to talk to you right away its extremely important, Meet me at the old warehouse… sincerely Ozuma. PS come alone…

Tyson stared at the note as an eerie silence filled the air.

"What do you think he want" Kenny broke the silence "We haven't seen him in 2 years"

Kenny was right… he hadn't seen Ozuma in over 2 years and now he shows up and leaves a note on his door wanting to talk to him… alone? Something was not right… was HE alone? If so where was his team? So many question filled his head at once… he need to know what he wanted.

Tysons dropped the note on the ground and started walking away from the gates…

"Ey! Tyson" where are you going!" Hilary yelled after the dragon as Kenny picked up the note reading once more.

"To the warehouse" he yelled back "to get some answers".

**That is it! I wouldn't consider this ending a cliffhanger since those of you who read chapter 3 already knows what Ozuma wants… well anyway review and I will see you next time.**


	7. A Majestic Day

**Chapter 5: A Majestic Day**

The sun was slowly making its way above the horizon, as the beautiful city of Paris was waking up to a new day. On every street, small shops and large grocery stores were opening up, the shelf's being stocked with goods, and the morning radio program could be heard everywhere greeting everyone to a new day.

The youngest green haired boy of the Majestics named Oliver Polanski just finished with his own restaurant when he carried the last table out into the dining hall. He tied the chef apron around his waist, put his chef hat on and turned the **Closed **sign 180 degrees so it said **Open** on the front door and proceeded to watch some TV in the large kitchen until the rest of restaurant crew showed up.

After getting comfortable on a bench he turned on the Sport News, it showed a recap of yesterday's news were Mr. Dickenson was giving his speech and announcing the world champion ships.

He didn't really have time to react to it has the rest of the employees stormed the kitchen esthetic to start the day. Everyone was already getting ready, by the time the green haired head chef had realized what was going on. He looked around the kitchen… everyone was already preparing everything…

He sighed and turned the TV off. "I am going have to give Robert a call about this later"

He hoped down from the bench and exited the kitchen "there is no way I'm missing out this year"

Standing in the dining hall, he put on his best smile when the first customers started showing up… "This is going to be a long day" he thought…

**Roberts castle in Germany**

Robert was sitting by his desk in his ridiculously large bedroom reading fan mail and paying bills. It had been a slow day, nothing really happening… he sighed and leaned back in his armchair when he finished the last letter. He was bored out of his mind, he already had done training today, and since Johnny was home in Scotland he had no one to thrash at chess.

The clock had hit 5 pm when Gustav knocked on the door. "come in he yelled from the couch" he had just finished watching the news recap, apparently the World championships were coming again, he never thought it would be back so fast after the whole BEGA fiasco last year…

Gustav entered holding a phone "Master Oliver wish to speak to you" Robert nodded and took the phone from his butler.

When the door closed, Robert put the phone to his ear and heard Oliver's voice come through.

"Robert! Have you watched the news?" he practically yelled, Robert winched at the loud tone of his usually calm teammate.

"Oliver calm down why are you yelling and yes… I have watched the news and yes… I know about the World Championships"

There was a silence for about 10 seconds before Oliver spoke again "we are participating right?"

"Of course we are" he said almost amused like it was the most obvious thing in the world "why would we not?"

"True… but how do you know if Johnny and Enrique would want to join?"

"Simple" purple haired man said with a hint of amusement in his tone "They won't have a choice"

"Alright" Oliver said just as amused "then it's settled"

"But if we are going to join" Robert continued "I want you guys here at my castle so I can monitor your training"

Yeah sure no problem it would be nice with a to get out of Paris for some time and it would to could for our teamwork… well it was good hearing from you again Robert, I have to get back now, I have a restaurant to run you know"

"Yeah… it was good hearing from you as well, and I will send for you when our training begins" Robert ended the call and put the phone down, stood up and left the room.

He entered one his castles many impossibly long hallways. Continuing to the end and then down a few stairs and finally entering his training/armory room he flicked the lights on, the room was illuminated in a soft glow and showed a high tech training facility on the level with the one The All Starz use.

"God I love being rich" he taught has he made his way through the room. Reaching a safe located in the far end wall, he punched in a long code and the little door opened.

He picked out his infamous griffolyon from inside… he held it in his hands with a steady grip, it felt right… it felt perfect.

He turned away and scanned the room once more. It was time to bring the team back together, it was time for the Majestics to return and take their rightful place on the top…

**Oliver's Restaurant**

It was 8 pm the end of the day, the restaurant crew was cleaning off the tables and waving goodnight to the head chef as they left.

Oliver was alone sitting in kitchen cleaning of his Unicolyon deep in taught, when the front door bell rung signaling that someone had entered.

Oliver hoped of the counter but his blade in his pocket and stalked out the kitchen. In the nearly empty dining hall was a group of teenagers. They stood their looking at him when he opened the revolving door.

"Hello" he called out "can I help you?" As if on queue the three boys turned to the girl who in turn looked at them and then stepped forward.

"We don't mean to intrude so late but we are really hungry and we have travelled all day" the blond girl put on her cutest smile and winked at the green haired boy.

He flushed "N... no it's no problem" he stuttered "I can g… get you s… something no problem" he mumbled and started walking back to the kitchen when the girl called again.

"Aren't you going to ask us what we want" she looked at him amused as he stopped dead in his tracks and spun around.

"Yes of course" he looked at them deep red "what can I get you?"

"Do you have anything finished that you can just warm up?"

"Eh… yeah I do… the soup of the day, he pointed at the whiteboard hanging on the wall. It's really good and I have enough for all of you finished already"

"The will be perfect" she said and glanced at a boy with black hair who just nodded…

"Take any table you want and I will be out in about 5 – 10 minutes" he backed away and disappeared into the kitchen.

The group sat down around a table near the kitchen doors…

"So" the black haired boy began "The world championships was announced yesterday and the qualifiers begins in one month"

"Yeah? What about it?" the boy opposite of him with red hair spoke up.

"Well… to join we need to win the qualifiers somewhere…" he took a deep breath and continued "the qualifying tournaments are held all over the world so I was thinking that we could join the championships true the Australian qualifiers since none of the other teams will… and we have already seen their best competition" he looked around the table, everyone seemed completely uninterested in the matter…

"I'm in" the youngest member, a white haired boy sat up and smiled, "we already trashed the regional champions so it shouldn't be too hard"

"Me to" came the voice of the red head… "It's the best choice if we don't want to clash with the pros before the championships. He looked at his captain who nodded.

"Mila?" The black haired boy looked at the blond girl.

"Yeah sure, it could be fun I guess…"

Suddenly the kitchen doors opened and Oliver came out with a tray and 5 bowls on top. He placed it on the table. "I will be back with cups and something to drink, but feel free to eat"

When Oliver came back they were already eating and seemingly enjoying it. He placed the cups on the table and spread around bottles of cola.

"Taste good?" he asked and looked around.

"Amazing" the white haired boy said with a mouthful…

"True" came the voice of the redhead has he poured himself a drink.

The other two just silently agreed

"Good to hear" he smiled at them…

They continued to eat in silence as Oliver reatreated back into the kitchen to give the some privacy.

After the group had left and Oliver had cleaned the bowls he locked up the restaurant and started walking down the streets, it was already getting quite dark even if it was summer.

He had been walking for some time in the beautiful summer night admiring the way the low standing sun shined upon the water in the river splitting the block in two…

He reached his estate soon enough. The large mansion towered over every other house close by, making them look pitiful in comparison.

Oliver unlocked the gates and stalked up the path up the front door, unlocked it and entered.

The main hall was just like the mansion itself large and beautifully designed… even if he was quite hungry, he didn't feel like cocking anything more tonight since it had pretty much been all he had been doing during the day. Instead he made his way to the equally huge living room, sat down and turned on the TV losing himself in all kinds of talentless shows for some time.

**Mr. Dickenson's Office**

Once again the BBA Chairman had been held up in office for some time… this time until late at night. He was unsure if he had done the right thing by starting up the world championships once again, during a time like this. And it wasn't like he could just stop it now that he had officially announced it on live TV worldwide.

Championships or no championships he needed to talk to Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai since they had apparently each been visited by The Saint Shields and been warned by them about this new team. He needed to talk to them fast and in private.

If he could get Kai to have them over at his mansion in Russia for a few days it would be perfect. And it wouldn't matter if his team was there since it concerned them in a way to. Having the Saint Shields there wouldn't hurt either…

He started up his computer and started on emails to the original Bladebreakers and The Saint Shields (they have computers and emails in this story) about the meeting.

After finishing and sending, he turned off his computer and stood up picked up his coat, suitcase and exited the office…

Making his way through the lobby and out on the streets in to the rainy night…


	8. The Meeting Part 1

**Chapter 6 The Meeting Part 1 Going to Russia**

_(Flashback sequence)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Tysons Dojo in Japan…**

"TYSON!?" Hilary's voice rang out through the dojo"ARE YOU DONE PACKING YET!?" she was standing at the bottom of the stairs and yelling at the top of her lungs, the world champion was taking way too much time as usual.

Today was the day The BBA Revolution team was leaving for Russia! They were leaving to attend Mr. Dickenson's meeting about the world champion ships and it was being held at Kai's mansion in the outskirts of Moscow.

She had been quite surprised when they got the email from him, she had no idea Kai and his team lived so fancy and apparently they had named it Fort Blitzkrieg… or rather Tala had named it Fort Blitzkrieg…

Tyson was sitting in his room, clothes covered every part of the wooden floor. He was having a hard time deciding what to bring and what not to since Hilary who apparently saw herself as his mother had told him only to bring what was necessary, only problem was… Tyson had no clue what was necessary or what she considered "necessary" Kenny was already done packing and how he managed it so fast Tyson could only guess…

Finally he decided to just go with whatever he liked and felt comfortable in, as he started digging through the sea of clothes he was sitting in he heard Hilary's unnaturally loud voice from downstairs, yelling at him asking if he was done.

"ALMOST DONE!" He yelled back "DON'T START BREAKFAST WITHOUT ME!" Tyson started stuffing clothes in to his bag with an incredible speed. He had to move fast or else Daichi would eat everything and he would have to starve…

He jumped up from the floor when he was done raced into the bathroom and stuffed his toothbrush and toothpaste in his bag as well together with some other "necessary" bathroom things

As soon as he was done he raced down the stairs past a stunned Hilary, he left his bag in her arms, and before she could react he had disappeared into the kitchen.

She joined them in the large kitchen only seconds later. "Nice of you to finally join us Tyson…" Hilary spat as she pulled out a chair and sat down. She scanned the table and its members, Tyson and Daichi was stuffing their faces with everything available to them on the table. Kenny was sitting on his computer as usual typing away, occasionally sipping some coffee. She sighed at scene in front of her… a scene she had been presented with every morning she had spent at the dojo… "Some things never change" she thought.

As soon as breakfast was over, everyone put their plates in the sink and proceeded to the front door. Outside Hiro was leaning against the hood of his car like some kind of badass… he was impenitently tapping his fingers against the truck.

Everyone dumped their bags in the trunk and took their seats… well Kenny and Hilary did but Tyson and Daichi got into an argument about who got to ride shotgun, and it ended with Hilary being the one who rode in the front and Kenny being placed in the middle back seat to keep Tyson and Daichi from strangling each other before they reached the airport.

The Car ride was only 20 minutes, but to a hyper an impatient wild child like Daichi it was like an eternity.

"Are we there yet?" Daichi asked as soon as they left the drive way. Everyone groaned as they knew it would be a long ride that was sure to make at least one of them go insane…

As the left the residential area were the dojo was located and entered the main city everyone was basically minding their own business. Kenny was to everyone shock! Typing on his computer… Daichi was surprisingly quiet with an occasional "Are we there yet" which drove Hiro and Hilary closer and closer to ripping the kids head off. Tyson had spaced out with his gaze directed out the window.

A loud sound from chief's computer brought Tyson back from his daydreaming. Kenny was fixing his glasses and started to quietly read something on the screen "what is it?" Tyson peaked over at the screen himself "I don't know" Daichi whispered back as he was also peaking at the screen.

I didn't ask you" Tyson exclaimed I little louder "well! EXCUSE ME!" Daichi fired back at the blunette.

GUYS! PLEASE! FOR FUCK…. Hilary began and was obviously furies… Language! Hiro commented without taking his eyes off the road and Hilary quieted down crossing her arms.

Tyson was about ask the same question again when Kenny started to actually read it. It was a second Email from Mr. Dickenson about the meeting, informing them that the Saint Shields were also going to attend…

"Tyson? what exactly did you and Ozuma talk about at the warehouse that night? You never told us…" Hilary looked at the blunette trough rear view mirror.

Tyson didn't answer he just bowed his head down out of view as the memories of the night came flooding back.

_(The old dirty warehouse stood tall and menacing in front of him like a gigantic monster. He had so many memories from this place, it had been The Saint Shields hideout when they were hunting the 4 sacred beasts over 2 years ago._

_He moved closer, the wind was chilly and giving of a ghostly sound as it passed through the old building and shaking the trees surrounding the area. It was the worst of nights to be visiting an old creepy place like this._

_He reached the metal doors and placed his hand on the handle. His eyes grew twice as big… the handle was slightly warm… but that meant…_

_He pushed door open and stepped inside. Inside it was completely dark with the exception of one single candle located on a crate in the middle of the room. _

"_Ozuma are you there" the Dragon yelled out into the darkness. "Tyson…" came a familiar voice from somewhere inside "how nice of you to show up" the one in question appeared next to the candle, his black and red hair was illuminated by the light beneath him giving a menacing look. _

_Tyson stepped forward and was about to say something when the roof lamps suddenly flashed on and the entire building was lighted up. _

_Tyson was staring up at the celling "I can't not believe those still work" Ozuma just snorted at his comment and sat down on the crate which the candle had been occupying earlier._

"_So..." Tyson began "why are you here? Where are the others? And what did you bring out here so late for?" Tyson was bombing the other boy with questions as he retried a crate of his own and sat down. _

"_Well… there is so much I don't really know where to begi… From the beginning" Tyson cut him off not giving him a chance._

_He shifted around on the wooden crate and took a deep breath "Alright… it's like this…")_

Soon enough the car stopped at the large airport, it was huge grey building market with the logos of several companies that handled cross nation and global traveling by Airplane but also a place where rich individuals and large companies could store their private jets.

Everyone got their bags and raced for the entrance after saying goodbye to Hiro who would not be joining them.

As Hiro sped of down the highway, the group entered the large building dragging their suitcases behind them.

**Somewhere else at the same airport…**

The Saint Shields had finally reunited after their quest of tracking down the original Bladebreakers and was by request of Mr. Dickenson also attending the meeting since they had seen this new team and what they were capable of with their own eyes, and therefore had the most valuable information… well at least that is how Mr. D reasoned.

The team was currently about to board the private BBA jet when the BBA Revolution caught up with them…

Ozuma and the others were standing by the gate checking of their ticket, when the sound of running and yelling could be heard throughout the Airport.

"What the hell is that sound?" showing his plane thicket and passport back into his bag, he looked out through the shops, gates and fast food joints… the sound was getting louder as they now could hear muffled screams one sounded furious and one sounded pleading…

"What is that?" Mariam dropped her bag and started walking away from the gates, suddenly Tyson came skidding around the corner followed by Daichi only a few meters behind… Kenny and Hilary wasn't far behind as they showed up the same way only seconds later.

The two champions were seemingly racing with the other two yelling at them. Tyson came to a halt right in front of where the Saint Shields were standing. He was breathing heavily.

"I won monkey boy! I told you I was faster" Tyson laughed as Daichi appeared behind him equally out of breath.

"Whatever Tyson you are still a pig" Daichi spat as he passed Tyson without even noticing the other group standing there. He walked up to the lady by the gate showed his ticket and disappeared trough into the plane.

Tyson ignored the redheads comment has his attention was fixed on The Saint Shields, he hadn't even noticed them, being so caught up in beating his younger teammate.

"Mr. D mentioned that you guys would be coming as well…" Tyson sat down on a chair and started digging through his bag for his ticket.

"He did?" Joseph looked over at the blunette "he told us that nobody knew we were coming…" he looked at his team who just shrugged.

"We didn't know either until about 20 minutes ago in the car" Tyson looked up at them just as Kenny and Hilary caught up to them as well, they had been walking the last distance. Hilary was about to start yelling at Tyson when she saw the Saint Shields…

"How did you find out" Ozuma glanced at the brunette who was staring at them wide eyed. Hilary was about to say something when Tyson cut her off.

"Mr. Dickenson… who else?" He got up and picked up his bag, having found what he was looking for.

Not getting any response from the group He turned to Kenny and Hilary "Shall we get going?"

Kenny and Hilary just sighed picked up their bags "Yea why not" Kenny passed the Champion with Hilary close behind.

Tyson looked at Ozuma and smirked "ladies first" Ozuma just muttered something and Joseph Dunga laughed.

Soon both teams had made it on to the plane and gotten comfortable in their seats and before they knew it they were in the air on their way to Russia…

**Kai´s Mansion in Russia…**

The Blitzkrieg household was in full gear, cleaning cocking and preparing the mansion for their guests. Spencer had been put on kitchen duty, Bryan and Ian had to prepare rooms for everyone and Tala had according to himself had the most important task... Supervising, no one was to esthetic about the whole project…

Kai himself had left immediately when Tala the sadist had started dealing out tasks in his Captain voice. The Phoenix had left to buy groceries and to finish other errands… or at least that's what he said… in reality he had taken his car a few miles down the road, parked and started to read the new book he had brought with him in silence, at least until it was all done.

Eventually Kai did return to the mansion, to find it clean and ready for the meeting. He took of his shoes in the enormous hall and stalked into the even larger living room where his team was, everyone besides Tala looked worn out…

"Hey Kai how did your trip go?" Tala looked over at the Phoenix who sat down opposite of him in another couch.

"Good" he lied "I got everything done" Kai was pleased that he was fooling his captain so easily "That's good! So did we… right guys?" Tala looked over at his worn out teammates. Spencer didn't answer, Ian had nodded off and Bryan just simply gave him the middle finger.

When everyone besides Kai and Tala had left to do whatever before collapsing on their beds, Kai took some time to inform his dear captain about the following day.

"Well here is the layout for tomorrow" Kai said and picked up his phone locking at some notes.

"Max will arrive first, then Tyson, his team and The Saint Shields" Kai looked at his Captain making sure that he was following… "Ray will be here tomorrow night at latest, last of the bunch. Mr. Dickenson won't be here for another two days… so we will have to entertain the brats until then.

"Great" Tala muttered as Kai put his phone down "two days with a bunch of brats…"

"Relax captain is not going to be that bad" Kai assured him, He stood up to leave the room.

"Really" Tala called after him, Kai stopped at the door "nah it's going to be horrible"

Tala sighed and leaned back in the leather couch "this is going to be the two longest days ever…"

He to eventually decided to go to bed… he would need all the strength he could get to survive Tyson and his friends…


	9. The Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 7 The Meeting Part 2**

_(Flashback_ _sequence) _

"Dialogue"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**At Fort Blitzkrieg…**

**Tala Pov: **

Waking up extra early to take care some brat who apparently had to arrive at 7 in the morning is something I Tala Ivanov, captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys don't appreciate. I would normally have someone else do it, but since it's Max of all people, leaving him in the hands of either Bryan or Ian could result in the kid getting killed, since neither of them are especially friendly this early. And letting him find his way around alone wouldn't exactly be a good idea either.

Why don't I have Spencer or Kai do it? You might ask, well Spencer is giving the tour to Tyson, his team and these Saint Shields people while Kai is taking care of Ray when he arrives tonight, so that only leaves me, Bryan and Ian..

So I here I am taking time out of my morning to greet Max and show him around. (Doing nice things like this is not usually my style)

After some time staring at the roof above my bed I finally manage to leave the warmth of my covers, shivering slightly when the cold air hits me, even if ice and snow is the element of my bit beast and considering the fact that I basically grew up on the streets of Moscow and in the Abbey, you would think I could handle low temperature better than most and I can, but there are still moments like these when even would be better off in my warm bed.

After a quick shower and some clothes, I start my journey through the gigantic house we live in. Reaching the main hall and kitchen takes about 4-5 minutes each morning.

Living in a mansion of this size has its pros and cons for sure. Even if the pros outweighs the cons by miles, the maze of halls we are forced to navigate is one annoying downside, even if we are learning the route (as we walk it several times a day) anyone who does not live here would easily get lost.

Reaching the kitchen, I take a quick glance at the clock on the wall 6:32. Having 28 minutes to spare I retreat to the living room with a cup of coffee, getting comfortable in one of the many leather chairs

**Max Pov:**

**Somewhere over Russia one hour earlier…**

"Ladies and gentleman… this is your captain speaking, the clock is 5:30 in the morning… we will arrive at Moscow airport in about 1 hour… we hope you have had a good experience traveling with us, we hope see you soon again, please enjoy the rest of the flight… thank you"

This is it! In one hour we will be touching down in Moscow, I haven't been this excited about traveling somewhere in a long time, it might be because I'm going back to where I became a world champion beyblader for the first time ever and maybe because I haven't been there since, Of course that was when I was still a member of the Bladebreakers.

That year had been the best one of my life me, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Kai on the road together taking on the world as a seemingly unbeatable beyblading force… good times.

But I don't think our lives could ever be like that again, I don't think the bladebreakers could exist anymore, we are just too different now…

Well we did temporarily come together again during the whole BEGA fiasco but that was just for one tournament… not exactly the same, and the purpose was not to be a team again but to save beyblading.

When I think about, ever since I became a member of the Bladebreakers about 3 years ago, counting that same year, we have had to battle a lot of power hungry maniacs, and it was always someone who either tried to take over the world, steal our bit beasts our just ruin the sport itself.

I never actually realized that we have never had a peaceful year… that honestly says a lot about the world we live in…

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be arriving at Moscow airport in 10 minutes, please put on your seatbelt when the lamp flashes right before landing… We here at American airlines wish you a continued good day and we hope you chose us next time you travel"

Well… that is surprising 50 minutes already? Taking a quick glance out the window is all the conformation I need as I can clearly see a large city coming closer.

Packing up the things I brought out at beginning of the flight and placing it in the overhead compartment, I decide to take a quick trip to the bathroom before we land…

The cold climate of Russia hits me like a wall when I exit the airport "this place sure is colder than I remember" I look around for a cab of some sort when I spot a woman waving at me. She looks to be in her mid-20s and is standing by a car with the BBA logo on it.

The car ride took about 20 minutes and I am now standing by the gates of Kai's mansion, honestly… I have never been more nervous in my entire life, and I don't even know why…

I finally manage to work up some courage and press the buzzer next to the gates, after about 5 seconds the gates swing open.

"well… here we go"

My legs feels like they are made out of led as a stalk up the snowy path. The door being twice my height is quite intimidating up close.

Before I have a chance to knock the doors fly open reveling the Russian captain himself, I had to take 3 steps back not to be smacked in the face.

"Hey Max finally here huh, what took you so long?" his face wore an unnatural smile on it (well unnatural for him…) it's honestly quite unnerving.

I put on my best fake smile "traffic" I lied.

I pick up my bags and he steps aside so I can enter, the main hall is huge it's almost as big as my entire house (Kai wasn't kidding when he said that he the lived in a mansion).

I wipe the snow of my shoes and Tala motions me to follow him.

We walk in silence through several corridors before he breaks it.

"So Max… what do you know about this meeting Mr. Dickenson as called? Why here? Why now?"

It takes me a good 30 seconds to answer as I'm pondering on if I should tell him what I know or wait for Mr. D before I reveal anything.

"Well…" I start off trying to sound as confident and honest as I can (which is quite the challenge I might add) "he didn't exactly say, just that it was important and that it concerned everyone that is coming" deciding to go with a lie is a decision I might pay for later…

Tala seemingly accepted the answer, as the silence once again settles between us.

After some more corridors and a set of stairs we finally arrive at my room, man i need a map or something to find my way back in this maze.

Tala hands me a key and a sheet of paper.

"Well that's it! have a nice stay I guess, food in the kitchen, the bathroom is right across the hall from your room" he points at a door behind him "and dinner at six"

Before I could ask about the paper he is had already disappeared behind the corner "great…"

Unlocking the door i examine the room, it's a lot bigger than my own at home, this one has a plasma TV, a king size bed and a mini fridge.

"I can definitely get used to this"

Unfolding the sheet Tala gave me, I realize (with a mixed feeling of happiness and frustration) what it is I'm holding. It's a god damn map.

**Spencer Pov:**

**At Fort Blitzkrieg…**

I have once again (On Tala's order) been put on in kitchen duty for the majority of the day, and it is because we are having a large number of guests arriving soon. Which means that we will be 9 more people at the dining table with the exception of Ray who won't be here until later tonight.

I honestly never mind cooking, since nobody else can make anything that is edible on this team. (which is really sad, and kind of pathetic) So it's up to me to make sure they have something to eat other than the junk food they normally get when I'm not home.

What I am serving tonight is a variation of traditional Russian dishes (many of them personally enjoy a lot) hopefully it will be a hit among the guests, if it was anyone besides me making dinner, we would be eating either Pizza or takeout from some Thai restaurant and we can't have that now can we?

Speaking of guests, who is coming you might wonder or you might already know (I really don't care)

Well besides Max who is already here. Those who will be dining with us is Tyson, his team, and these bladers Kai called The Saint Shields, I have never met them, But apparently he has.

"Hey Tala!" I call out from my spot beside stove in the direction of the living room which my captain is currently occupying.

"What!"

"When are Tyson and the others going to be here?"

A few seconds of silence follows, in which I wonder if he actually heard my last question.

Before I have a chance to find out the door to the kitchen opens and said captain walks in.

"Around 5pm I think"

"You think" I ask with a hint of teasing in my voice.

"It's what Kai said, so if it's so unclear why you don't go ask him" he crossed him arms in a childish in manner and sits down by chair beside sink.

"What do you think it's about?" he asks after a few seconds of silence

Being lost in my own little world of cooking and kitchen related stuff so his question caught me completely off guard.

"What is what about" I ask looking over my shoulder at him.

"This entire ordeal… don't you think it's a little weird that Mr. Dickenson calls us up on a random day and asks us to have 10 extra people plus him over for a couple of days.

"Yea… I know it is kind of strange. Maybe it has something to do with Boris? You know since they never caught him after the Justice 5 tournament.

"Maybe… it would explain why all the original members of the Bladebreakers will be here, but it's doesn't explain why this Saint Shields team is coming with them.

"True… it doesn't, did you ask Max about it when he arrived?"

"I did, but he said he didn't know anything, just that it was really important that everyone is here"

"I guess we will have to wait and see if the others know anything when they arrive"

"Yea I guess…" his tone has a hint of annoyance in it which leads me to think that he really wants to know about what's going on, more than me apparently.

**Tyson Pov: **

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Moscow…**

Five minutes into the car ride and I'm already bored to death, and it doesn't exactly help that it will take us about 15 minutes more, why does Kai have to life so god damn far away from Moscow anyway?

I'm not the only one who is having a hard time dealing with long drives, Daichi is has been bothering literally everyone in the minibus since we left the airport, and since both my team and the Saint Shields have a female member with equally short temper I'm fearing for the kids life.

Arriving in Russia was quite the climate shock for Ozuma and his team, since they have lived most of their life in South America in their Tribe, in almost tropical climate, and now they had to deal almost arctic climate (which is pretty much the opposite)

Not being quite fond of intense cold myself I still handled it far better than them.

Watching their reaction when we left the airport was positively hilarious.

Ozuma having too much pride for his own good acted like it didn't bother him, but it was clear that he was not liking the situation. And having to wait for our transportation for 10 minutes didn't exactly make things better, it had left plenty of time for Mariam to complain more than Hilary ever has, which is pretty impressive…

Joseph and Dunga had tried to act like their captain but slipped a few complains now and then.

Anyhow our minibus did arrive and now we are headed for Kai's place and I can't wait to see him again, last time we spoke was right before he left with the Blitzkrieg boys after our last battle one year ago.

Since that day we kind of lost contact, as I did with Ray and Max too, But I guess it's time to change that starting tonight!

The minibus came to a halt in front of a pair of large iron gates with the initials Fort BK welded onto them.

"So this is it?" stepping out I glanced up the gigantic mansion behind the gates on the top of a small hill, just by looking at from afar you could clearly see that however built it didn't spare any money on decorations.

"The house plus half of the property is like the size of our village… it's truly enormous" Joseph had no appeared beside me and was also admiring the place, hugging his jacket tightly around him.

"Can we get going, I'm freezing my ass of out here" Mariam was standing by the gate with her bag. "We should get going" Ozuma agreed with her.

"Well why the hell are you just standing there" Hilary walked past me with a quick pace over to the stone pillar in which one of the gates where connected to.

Pressing a button located on said pillar, a buzzing noise was heard and then after 5 seconds the gates swung open.

The events that followed our entrance into Fort Blitzkrieg (as Tala like to call it) was quite the adventure in its own regard.

Well the fun began when the Saint Shields and the Blitzkrieg Boys first met in the hall, Ozuma and Tala both being the dominant captain type had a long glaring contest to see who was the Alpha male out of the two… well that's how Kenny explained it afterwards, Mariam and Hilary and just called it an annoying dick measuring contest.

After that Spencer gave us the tour of the place, starting with our rooms, it turns out that Mariam and Hilary got a room together and I was bunking with Kenny and Daichi while Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph had their room (was fine with it until I found out that Max had his own room…) later we were shown to how to get back to the main hall and were the kitchen and living room/Dining hall was, which later proved to be a lot more difficult than we originally thought.

After that we had a lovely dinner courtesy of Spencer (I never knew he could cook so well) and now everyone is just lounging around the TV and Fire place.

"You know what we should do!" Max Naturally loud voice broke the silence in the room and everyone stared at him.

"What?" came the voice of Bryan who was had occupied and entire sofa for himself and was spread out all over it.

"We should play… Truth or Dare!"

Loud groans followed by pleading and some "HELL and FUCK NO" came from every corner of the room immediately shooting down the blonde's idea.

"Aw c'mon guys! It could be fun"

"Yea why not" I said and sat up in my leather chair "I mean it's not like we have anything else to do right?"

"True" Dunga said and stood up "going to take a leak be right back"

"Alright fine!" Bryan said and stood up as well, walking over to a cabinet beside the fireplace, he grabbed a half full bottle of vodka and returned.

"Are you going to drink that" Mariam stared at him.

"We need a bottle right?" Bryan rolled his eyes at her innocence and then emptied it in less than 20 seconds.

When he was done he laid the now empty bottle down on the table.

When Dunga returned from his bathroom break 3 minutes later everyone was ready.

"Alright" Tala said and looked around the room "since this was Max stupid idea, he will spin first"

He sat down and motioned Max to spin it.

The blond gave it a hard spin, and after a good 35 seconds it finally landed on… well me

"Fuck" I swore but not loud enough for anyone to really hear.

An evil unnerving smile spread across the face of my American friend as he stared me down like a hungry beast.

"So Tyson… my dear friend, Truth or Dare?!"

I stared up at him, he looked like he was possessed or something and in that moment only one thing came to mind.

This is not going to end well...

**Kai Pov:**

We are currently 1 hour and 30 minutes into this stupid game of Truth or Dare and it's nearing its end. I would be lying if I said that it hasn't been a fun experience but… it's still a stupid game nonetheless.

A lot of things have happened in these 90 minutes, a lot of hilarious dares have been dared and a few "shocking" secrets have been revealed.

I'm not really going to go into it all too much since we have been playing for a while now, but the highlights of the game was the following.

Tala daring Tyson to ask out Mariah in person in front of Ray (I can't wait to see that)

Apparently Ian writes fanfictions to some shitty anime that he watches (Who the hell writes fanfictions anyway?)

Max daring Tyson to dress up in tight leather pants and a deep v neck shirt at the meeting with Mr. Dickenson.

Bryan Daring Tala to give up alcohol for 3 months (that one is never going to hold)

We learned that Dunga dyes his hair blond (did not see that one coming)

We also learned that apparently Spencer reads Ian's fanfictions… (WTF)

And finally the soon to be dead little bastard known as Daichi dared me to go on a date with the most insane fan girl he could find, like I said… stupid game.

The sound of our doorbell caught my attention and seemingly the attention to everyone in the room as the game just stopped.

The silence that filled the room when the game stopped lasted until the doorbell rang again.

"Someone want to get that" Tala stared at me in way that made it look like he was trying to communicate with me telepathically, telling me to get the door because its Ray and he is my responsibility.

Climbing to my feet I left the room and my guests and soon after the game started up again as if nothing had happened.

The doorbell rang for a third time before I reached the door, he must be getting impatient I taught as I unlocked the door and pushed it open revealing the missing Bladebreaker and final guest.

"Hello Ray" I said and put on the best smile I could muster "finally here huh?"

"It's been to long Kai" the nekojin smiled back "way to long"

**Finally and update huh? Yeah I know it has been a long time since last post, But it's just that I have had a hard time getting anything done with this story. **

**Well anyway I'm back now so I promise chapter 8 will be up really soon, since I know pretty much exactly what to write already.**

**And for those who wants to know, this story is going to be incredibly long as it expands over 3 years' time, it will be way above 100 chapters so those of you who like a long story with massive character development and backstory/lore will be pleased.**

**Well as always review and I will update soon.**


End file.
